


Day 11: Morning Rituals

by stardustruby



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustruby/pseuds/stardustruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge: Where Dean always wakes up first, and Cas spends more time in bed. Every morning is the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11: Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I'm really terrible at this. But with school and being so tired, I don't have a hell of a lot of time. So I'm sorry this is a day late and I'm sure todays (day 12) will be, too.
> 
> So I changed up some of the days on accident, only two or three, so this was originally Day 13 I believe, but I'm just going to keep it this way because it's really not much of a difference.
> 
> As always, thank you for all the hits, kudos, reviews, or even keeping up with all this and me, and all my lateness. I appreciate every single one, and they never go unnoticed!

Dean woke up freezing. He groaned, and, without opening his eyes, searched for the blankets with his hand. He didn’t find them until his hand hit Cas’s shoulder. The other man had all the covers wrapped around him like a burrito. 

Dean grabbed the end of them and pulled, but nothing happened except for Cas waking up.

“Whatttttt,” Cas muttered, rolling over to face Dean, his eyes not yet open, and the covers pulled up to his mouth.

Dean just shook his head, and looked over Cas to see the time. Ten in the morning. An okay time to wake up, at least to Dean. Cas, not so much.

“You took all the covers, asshat. I’m freezing,” Dean murmured back to the sleepy Cas, and sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hands down his face and sat there for a minute, taking in the last few seconds of sitting in bed. 

Finally, he stood up and, with a single glance at Cas (who had rolled back over and covered his whole head with the covers), he walked into the bathroom, stripping off his old t shirt and boxers, and starting a hot shower. 

Standing there, he almost fell asleep standing up, and managed to catch himself when he started to fall. 

_“Every damn morning...”_

Dean climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, and grabbing his toothbrush.

A few seconds later, toothbrush in his mouth, he walked back into the room to find Cas in the same place he was in when Dean had left.

Dean went and sat on Cas’s side of the bed, and used one hand to pull back the sheets to see Cas’s sleeping face. He took the toothbrush from his mouth, and kissed Cas’s forehead. Cas groaned and moved farther into the covers. Dean stood and went back to brushing.

“Come on, babe, it’s time to get up!” He called as he talked back into the bathroom, putting his toothbrush away. A few minutes later, Cas finally rolled out of the covers, and sat on the edge of the bed, looking over at Dean, who was looking through his drawers for a clean shirt.

“Rise and shine, babe!’ Dean half shouted, looking over at Cas who had grimaced at the loud voice.

He stood up and walking past Dean, slowly reaching up with his arm and pushing Dean into the wall next to the dresser.

“Shut up, Dean,” He grumbled, picking up a button up shirt and jeans on the way to the bathroom and then slamming the bathroom door.

 _”Every morning...”_

Dean smiled towards the bathroom door, then went back to shuffling through a few more shirts until he found a basic black t, and pulled it on, and then went on the search for underwear and a pair of jeans.

Dean was pulling on his dark jeans when Cas walked out of the bathroom, already fully dressed, as always.

Dean smiled at Cas and Cas just shot him a look, while reaching for his phone on the bedside table and standing by the bedroom door.

Dean buttoned his pants, and kissed Cas when he got to the door.

“Did you sleep alright, baby?”

Cas nodded but Dean could see he was still so tired and didn’t want to say a word.

“Coffee?”

Again, Cas nodded, and this time, Dean nodded back. He reached over and opened the door, letting Cas go out into the bunker hallway first, and then following Cas to the kitchen, where Sam was sitting at the table already having been up for awhile, laptop open, coffee made. 

_”Every morning...”_

“Morning, guys,” Sam said, looking up briefly, when going back to his laptop. 

Cas went straight for the coffee, and Dean sat across from Sam. They sat in silence while Cas poured two cups of coffee, one with no sugar, the other with too much sugar for a normal person.

Cas walked over to the table and placed Dean’s coffee in front of him, and he took a sip of his own, smiling at the hot and general flavor of it. Dean watched this. He did every morning. He would see the moment that Cas really, finally woke up and the way his eyes lit up like Christmas lights on the house of an overexcited family a few weeks from Christmas, and as big as the super moon. It never failed to amaze him.

He took a sip of his sugar less coffee, and smiled, too.

Greatness.

Cas took Dean’s hand under the table and squeezed it, and Dean looked over and smiled a little smile at him, which was returned.

“I love you,” Cas mouthed to Dean.

“Love you, too,” Dean mouthed back and Cas squeezed his hand again.

_”Just like every morning.”_

Dean’s smile grew and then Sam spoke up, making both men stop from staring at each other and look at him.

Sam turned his laptop towards the two of them, pointing out a section of the website.

“So get this.”


End file.
